


Good Boy

by Over_grown_toe_nail



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Gentle, Good Boy Kink, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pure Porn, Will Graham - Freeform, he's soft boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_grown_toe_nail/pseuds/Over_grown_toe_nail
Summary: Pure porn with my favorite boy.





	

You let out a breathy laugh as Will crawled on top of you with a wide smile. He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours, resting his weight on his elbows beside your head. Your fingers ran over his cheeks and through his short beard. Will broke the kiss, his breathing heavier than normal, but not quite a pant. He stared down at you a star struck look in his eyes. The only light in the room was the little lamp on the side table. It casted a warm orange glow over Will’s face, making his lust filled blue eyes stand out. 

“What?” You breathed after he didn’t move. He shook his head slightly, his smile growing.

“I’m just taking in how beautiful you look,” He said softly, voice gruff from passion. Your cheeks heated up and your hands locked around his neck, pulling him back in for another kiss. You inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. He smelled like wood and cheap cologne. You released a moan into his mouth when his hips settled against yours, his erection pressing snugly against you. His eyebrows knitted together, and he gave you a low groan in the back of his throat as a response.

“Will…” You breathed out when he broke the kiss to rest his forehead against yours. You closed your eyes, feeling his breath wash over your face in soft pants.

“I love you.” And his lips were back on yours, but this time his hands began to wonder. They stroked down your sides and under your shirt, lifting it as he brought his hands back up. His fingers were rough, but his palms were soft and warm. You rested your head back as he trailed his kisses down your jaw and neck, only breaking to lift your shirt over your head. 

A shiver ran through you from the cool air of the room, but his hands returned to your body, warming you up quickly. An involuntary gasp slipped past your lips when his teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh of your collarbone. Your eyes casted down to him when he moved down further, kissing along your sternum and between your breasts. Your eyes slipped shut again when those warm hands came up to cup your breasts with such tenderness. 

“Will,” You sighed, fingers now carding through his curly locks. He smiled up at you and slid back up your body. “Will, please, I want you.” You watched his jaw set and a long sigh left him before he was pulling off his shirt and your pants. You were clad in only panties now, looking up at him with red cheeks and a heaving chest. Will brought you in for another kiss. Meanwhile his fingers were trailing down your body, slipping into your underwear.   
You laid your head back again when his fingers slipped between your wet folds. Will moved his kisses down your neck again, staying around your collarbone to suck a red mark there. He let out a low moan upon feeling how ready you were for him. You clutched to the back of his head as his thumb rolled around your clit as his middle and ring finger to stretch you open.  
Your other hand came up to clutch at his back, head tipping back and a high moan leaving you. You’d nearly forgotten how good he was with his fingers.

“Will, oh shit…,” You groaned, tucking your face in his shoulder to muffle yourself. You felt his smile on your skin. “Will please.” He pulled his fingers out of you, pushing the barrier out of the way. You pulled the rest of his clothes off as well, running your hand up his chest with a smile.

“How’d I get so lucky?” You breathed, hand wrapping around his neck. Will shook his head, too busy with nudging your knees apart and lining himself to answer. You cried out and pulled him down when he finally pushed in. Will let out his own groan near your ear. He stayed still for a moment, breathing deeply. You pressed kisses along his jaw and neck, allowing him to relax in you. He began thrusting at a slow pace, moving back so he could press his lips against yours, taking in your soft moan. He pulled back, letting out a long breath over your lips. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming his hips back against yours.

You let out a shuddering moan, one hand clutching desperately to Will’s hair, the other wrapped around his back, anchoring you to him. Will’s face pressed against your neck, lips lazily kissing occasionally. His hips rotated in and out at a pace that was satisfying to both of you, but not enough to push you over. 

“Oh. Oh! Will, that’s so good… You’re so good.” Will’s pace slowed and he drew back his face, a wild look on his face, pupils blown, lips parted, hair sticking everywhere. You squirmed against him, an ache building up from the lack of friction. “Please, Will. Move.”

“Say it again,” He demanded. You squinted up at him. What was he talking about? “Say,” He suddenly looked away, becoming bashful. “Say I’m good again.” It clicked in your mind. It made sense that he’d have a praise thing. A smile came to your face and you tenderly reached up to run your fingers through his hair.

“Will, you’re so good. So, good for me.” His eyes squeezed shut and he picked his pace back up, but faster this time. You tried your best not to let your moans and gasps break your speech. “Oh, Will. So good…” Will leaned back down so he could be closer to you. He pressed his cheek against your neck and you could hear the noises he was making much closer now.

“Please,” He begged, going faster. Your stomach tightened and your toes began to curl. You hung on for Will, wanting to cum the same time as him.

“Oh, good...good boy-” Will’s desperate moan and rough thrust cut you off.

“Please, please, oh God please. Say it again, I’m so close.” You whined with him, his pathetic noises making you tingle more. You forced his head out of your neck, so you could see him. His jaw was clenched, but his lips were parted. Eyebrows knitted together and arched up at the center, giving him this pained look, and if it weren’t for his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his skull, you would’ve stopped what you were doing to check up on him. You held his face in your hands, stroking his cheeks and making him look you in the eyes.

“You’re such a good boy, Will. So, good for me. Are you gonna cum for me?” His eyes closed and a high-pitched moan left him as he nodded quickly. His fingers twisted in the bed sheets next to your head. “Good, I want my good boy to cum. I love you, Will. More than anyone. I love my good boy.” That was the last straw. Will came, his beautiful blue eyes rolling back into his head, jaw finally opening to let out a high moan of your name. You forced yourself to keep your eyes on him as you came with him. He shuddered and his head dropped to his chest, body immediately growing weak from the adrenaline leaving him.

Will collapsed on your chest, head tucked comfortably into your neck as his hard breaths washed over your sweat covered skin. He tiredly slipped out of you, but stayed in his position. You took your hand in his, lacing your fingers together. Wil gave your hand a squeeze and as his breathing evened you pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“That, was something,” He mumbled out. You giggled and kissed his head again.

“I meant it, Will.” 

“Me being a good boy?” You barked out a laugh at his genuinely confused tone.

“No, not that you’re not, what I mean is, you’re a good man, and I love you more than anyone.” Will lifted his head to press a kiss against your lips.

“I love you too.”


End file.
